Zmätený Kazekage
by Sabaku no Tanaris
Summary: Tanaris sa s Gaarom stretli prvý krát ako deti a už od prvého momentu, znamenali jeden pre druhého veľmi veľa. Po niekoľkých rokoch, čo sa Gaara stal Kazekagem, Konoha vyšle Tanaris na veľvyslaneckú misiu. A poznáte to, vzťahy sú vzťahy...po jej príchode sa konečne Gaarov a Tanarisin vzťah pohne, no to by nebol život, keby veci boli jednoduché...
1. 1

V kancelári stála žena s blonďavými vlasmi a výraznými hnedými očami. Zamyslene pozerala na dedinu, ktorú pred niekoľkými rokmi opustila kvôli hazardu a spomienkam. Teraz, keď je Hokage jej na jednej strane hazard chýba, ale na druhej aspoň neutráca toľko peňazí a nerobí si dlhy, ako to mala mnohé roky vo zvyku. Legendárna Tsunade, tikala očami po uliciach Konohy a snažila sa aspoň na chvíľku vypustiť z hlavy povinnosti. Život bez papierovačiek bol jednoduchší.

„Dobré popoludnie," z chabo relaxnačného stavu ju vyrušila Shizune.  
Tsunade nereagovala, naďalej pokukovala po Listovej. Jej verná spoločníčka si odkašlala, aby upútala jej pozornosť. Občasná Tsunadina ignorácia ju rozčuľovala. Prichádzajúci adrenalín jej klesol, keď sa Hokage otočila: „Počúvam..."  
„Len som vám chcela povedať, že onedlho tu budú živelní," pozrela na ňu takým štýlom, že ju práca skutočne musí vytáčať.  
A to len kvôli tomu, že nemôže gambliť. Godaime sa posadila a začala pozerať do nejakých spisov.

Medzitým vo vyprahlej Sune sa mladý Kazekage vracal do svojej kancelárie zo zasadnutia rady starších. Rozmýšľal nad ich aktuálnym problémom s prílišným suchom. V Sune prší tak raz do roka, ale minulý rok nepršalo a ani tento rok sa moc dažďu nechce. Z toho chýbajúceho občasného dažďa začali praskať steny budov. Tápal sa v mysli, kde vezme riešenie. V jeho myšlienkach ho vyrušil muž, čakajúci pred dverami jeho pracovne. Jounin so sklonenou hlavou podal vodcovi dediny správu z Konohy.

Gaara sa naňho pozrel s typickým Gaarovským výrazom, na ktorý si už všetci zvykli a len poďakoval. Jounin sa znova uklonil a keď sa zdvihol, Kazekage mu venoval ľahký úsmev. Ninja sa viac uvoľnil, pozdravil a už ho nebolo.

Dvere slabo zavŕzgali a Gaara si pomyslel, že pánty olejuje tak minimálne mesiac. Vždy na to zabudne a spomenie si, až keď ten zvuk počuje. Jeho pracovňa bola ničím nezaujímavá. Zelený koberec, jeden obrovský stôl, jedna stena so spismy a na pieskovej parapete kaktus. Sadajúc do červeného kresla si povzdychol a roztvoril malý list: „Ktovie, koho mi Tsunade pošle..."

Ozvalo sa klopanie na dverách a po pár sekundách do kancelárie ženy s hrubou silou, vstúpili v spoločnosti štyroch psov, sedemnásť ročné štvorčatá. Traja chlapci a jedno dievča. Mužská časť súrodencov bola takmer na chlp rovnaká a dievča bolo ich ženským vydaním. Gaštanové, po lopatky dlhé vlasy mali prehodené na chrbte. I keď tak úplne hnedé neboli. Chlapcom v nich tancovali veľké šedé pramene a ich sestra mala takú len ofinu, ktorú si česala na pravý bok. Pôsobili sympaticky a zároveň na pomery ich klanu majestátne. Na Hokage sa milo usmievali hnedými očami, ktoré vždy v sebe niesli úprimnosť a na lícnych kostiach im svietili typické červené znaky klanu Inuzuka.

Tsunade si ich prezrela a pousmiala sa. Každý z nich bol oblečení vždy v tej istej farbe. Bol to u nich jednoducho zvyk od detstva. Zelená, modrá, fialová a červená. Ich tvrdo vytrénovaní psí spoločníci stáli pri nich. Najviac z nich trčala sestra, pretože jej ninken bol najpútavejší, nehovoriac o tom, že vyčnievala aj preto, lebo bola dievča. Čierne legíny a červené tielko obopínali jej ženskejšie tvary. Na ľavej ruke občas nosila rukavicu a k tomu všetkému nosila fialový plášť, podobný ako blondína sediaca pred ňou. Avšak na chrbte ste jej našli znak ohňa 火.

Všetci podišli k Tsunade už s tušákom, čo bude nasledovať. Aj v konohe sa drby šíria rýchlo. Hokage sa pozrela na nich, do papieru a znova na nich: „Ako už asi viete, boli ste vybraní na veľvyslaneckú misiu do hlavných dedín. Je to súčasť dohody, kedy si všetky dediny medzi sebou vymenia ninjov na tri mesiace. Upevnenie chabých vzťahov a podobne. No a momentálne je na rade Konoha," Tsunade nepatrne prekrútila očami, „a myslím, že neexistuje lepšia voľba, ako vy štyria. Ešte to aj na počet pekne vychádza."

Godaime na moment dvihla kútiky a vysvetlila, že veľvyslanci budú aj ako špecialná návšteva pri maturitách na akadémiách, ktoré sa budú konať už o mesiac aj pár týždňov. A ostatná aktivita v podstate už bude záležať na danom kage. Jej obočie opäť dynamicky zmenilo výraz: „Hlavne tam urobte dobrý dojem!"  
Bratia si s úškrnmi vymenili pohľady a sestra len prevalila oči. Nebol to dobrý nápad už len preto, že Tsunade nevyzerala byť v najlepšiej nálade a jej prísne oči všetkých utlmil.  
„Boh vás opatruj," hrozila vystretou rukou, "ak tam spravíte nejaký prúser."  
Naraz všetci zvážneli a odhodlane spoločne prikývli.

„No..." vodkyňa dediny si poklepala papiermi o stôl, aby ich mala opäť zrovnané, „samozrejme, že som sa vás snažila rozhodiť do dedín trocha logicky. Takže...Yochi, ty pôjdeš do skrytej Kamennej, ďalej Segawa, tebe prináleží skrytá Oblačná, Nagaya skrytá Mlžná," žena si všimla, že mladému dievčaťu sa priam rozjasnili oči," a nakoniec Tanaris, ty pôjdeš do skrytej Piesočnej."

Veľký sibírsky husky po boku Tanaris od radosti zaštekal.  
„Ukľudni sa, hovorila som ti, že v kancelárií Hokage-sama nebudeš štekať," pokarhala ho, na čo sa jej ninken schúlil ku nohám na znak ospravedlnenia.  
Yochi zaklonil hlavu a to už Tanaris veľmi dobre poznala. Jeho kópia mu darovala vražedný pohľad. Tentokrát Tsunade cielene vyhodila oči dohora a dala ninjom zvyšné informácie. Nemohla sa dočkať, kedy si doma vyloží nohy a otvorí fľašku saké.

Keď sa súrodenci dali na odchod, Godaime zastavila Tanaris. Dievča sa prekvapene otočilo a zostalo stáť na mieste, zatiaľ čo Yochi a Segawa sa už škodoradostne usmievali, dúfajúc že má nejaký problém. Za jej bratmi sa zavreli dvere a ľahostajný výraz slimáčej princeznej sa zmenil, čo Tanaris trocha znepokojilo.

„Deje sa niečo, Tsunade-sama?" opýtala sa z časti prekvapene a z časti zaujato.  
„Ako začať," bruškami prstov žmoliac pero, sa na moment pozrela do papierov, „pôvodne mal ísť do Suny Yochi, ale nakoniec som to zmenila a má to viacej dôvodov."  
Odložila pero a preplietla si prsty, opierajúc ich o bradu: „Jedna z našich geninských skupín našla na svojej misií neďaleko skrytej Dažďovej dediny ruiny starého úkrytu. Nebolo by na tom nič divné, keby vchod nie je ornamentovaný hadmi."

V tom Tanaris zadržala dych a jej líca ešte viac zvážneli. Tsunade ďalej pokračovala: "Podľa zdrojov je to len chátrajúca jaskyňa, no nebolo by to prvý krát, čo by s Orochimarom držali obyvatelia pokope. Chcem, aby si to obhliadla, či tam náhodou nenájdeš čosi podozrivé. Nemusíš to nejako extra preskúmavať, lebo údajne to nie je moc hlboké. Každopádne si najlepší kandidát na toto. Zbytočne však neriskuj, až sa ti čosi nestane. Keď pôjdeš odtiaľto, zastav sa u Yamata, spravil ti mapu, aby si vedela, kde sa presne úkryt nachádza."

Tanaris sa preliali zvláštne pocity. Porozumela všetkým pokynom šéfovej a keď bola pomaly už na odchode, Tsunade zase prehovorila: „A ešte jedna vec, chcem ťa v mene Listovej poprosiť, aby si sa trocha nazrela do medického skleníku v Sune. Od Kazekageho som počula, že ich pestované byliny stoja za nič a tebe na medickom kurze botanika celkom išla. Možno aj ich medici sú na tom zle."

Tsunade bola dnes fakt extrémne protivná, lebo nad medikmi zo Suny mávala rukou a jej jazyk si toľko pýtal uvoľnenie v podobe alkoholu. A to nebol ani podvečer. Hnedovláske sa tiež pretočili panenky. Toľko roboty. Navyše nebola ani tak dobrý medik. Len začiatočník. Stisla pery a pokúsila sa na Hokage usmiať. Tešila sa na Gaaru, ale zas nemala pocit, že je taká multi-tuty ninja, aby všetko toto stíhala. Trocha si odfúkla s pohľadom do zeme.

Na to sa zrenice blondínky ešte viac upreli na Tanaris, až jej trocha vyschlo v krku. Dostala posledný, najjednoduchší rozkaz a to, aby sa o jej misií s úkrytom, nedozvedela rada starších v Sune. Vraj by si senilní dedkovia mysleli, že sa Hokage snaží do Suny nahnať nepriateľov. Mrmlala si, že posledné čo potrebuje, je hádať sa so starými chorými hlavami. Tanaris takmer odvialo od Hokaginho hnevu a ťažko preglgla, pomaly prisúvajúc sa k dverám. Asi po miliónty krát odkývla pokyny a rýchlo sa stratila.

Hneď, čo sa za Inuzukou zavreli dvere, vošla znova Shizune s malou fľaštičkou saké, lebo tušila že čoskoro poletia stoličky von z okna...


	2. 2

Tanaris s mapou v obálke dobehla spolu so svojím ninkenom Katonmarom do veľkého sídla klanu Inuzuka. Bol to generačný dom, vysoký tri poschodia s bielymi múrmy. A to nejdem hovoriť, aký obrovský bol ich dvor. Psie domčeky, záhradka na kvetiny aj zeleninu, tri ovocné stromy. Samozrejme nechýbalo malé cvičisko, na ktorom práve trénoval Kiba s jeho matkou.

„Kiba zaber!" zvolala z celkom veľkej diaľky na neho, „Gatsuuga!"  
Maximálne unavený Kiba sa zmohol len na to, aby sa matke uhol a kunaiom jej pritom odrezal kúsok látky z vesty. Tsume po ninjutsu ladne dopadla na špičky. Na to sa oprášila a začala odchádzať: "Chvíľku si tu oddýchni a potom príď domov."  
Tanaris sa dala do kroku naproti jej. Tsume ju spozorovala hneď, ako sa vdvore objavila, no až teraz jej darovala pohľad, mávajúc.  
„Ahoj moja, prosím ťa mohla by si Kibovi ošetriť ruku? Pri tréningu mu tam v ramene niečo chruplo," prihovorila sa k neteri.  
„Pozriem sa na neho. Hádam mu ruka neodpadne," zasmiala sa Tanaris a jej teta sa k nej pridala.  
„Dôjdi potom s bratmi na večeru. Pre zmenu, dnes varila Hana."  
Neter poďakovala a rozbehla sa za Kibom a Akamarom. _Stavím sa, že hentí traja sedia v Ichiraku s Narutom._ Pomyslela si.

Kiba sa krčil pri zemi a bolo evidentné, že v jeho tele sa nenachádzal ani kúsok energie. S jedným kolenom na rozprášenej a utlačenej zemi sa vydychoval.  
"Zdochlina," zastala pred ním a dala ruky v bok.  
"Mám...uh, dosť..." dychčil každé slovo na jeden nádych a letmo na ňu dvihol zrak.  
"No ukáž," Tanaris sa zohla a priblížila dlane k nemu.

Spustila svoje liečebné jutsu a bolesť v Kibovom ramene začala ustupovať. Chcel jej to povedať, no mala veľmi sústredený výraz, keďže nebola úplne extra nadaný medik. Taký dostatočný priemer. Medzitým sa Katonmaru a Akamaru naťahovali o kus látky z Tsuminej vesty.  
„Tak a je to," usmiala sa na bratranca, ktorý vyzeral už trochu oddýchnuto," nemal si to nič vážne, len si si ponamáhal šľachy."  
Kiba sa na ňu ďakovne pozrel a spolu odišli do ich rodinného domu, kde ich čakala Tsume a Tanarisin otec Ashi. Boli to súrodenci.  
Už hneď vo dverách dostalo dievča otázku: „Kde sú chalani?"  
„Neviem, asi sú na ramene s Narutom a ostatnými," mykla plecom a prešla do kuchyne.  
Ashi len nespokojne pokrčil tvár a nasledoval dcéru: „Mali by byť na rodinnej večeri."

Rodina si posadala za stôl a Hana ako dnešná šefkuchárka dosniesla jedlo. Dobre si pochutnali na ryži so shiitakem. Jednoduché, ale dobré. Medzitým Tsume porozprávala nejakú humornú historku so Shibim Aburamem a Hyuugom Hiashim z ich nedávnej spoločnej misie. Bolo celkom vzácnosť, že sa opäť všetci traja stretli pracovne. Hlavne Hiashi, ktorý mal vodcovské povinnosti.

Jej rozprávanie bolo pútavé a všetci Tsume načúvali, no iba Tanaris bola duchom neprítomná. Myslela na to ako naposledy navštívila Sunu. Bolo to, keď doprevádzala spolu s Tenten a Rock Leem pár obchodníkov zo skrytej Trávnatej do Suny. Z mysle jej neušiel ani jej prvý pobyt v Piesočnej dedine.

„_Oci, kedy tam už budeme?" hlas Tanaris sa len jemne ozval v hluku piesočného vetra._  
_„Neboj sa, už sme skoro tam. Vidíš tie piesočné hradby v diaľke?"_  
_Malé sedemročné dievčatko zahalené do plášťa tak, aby jej nefúkal piesok do očí, prikývlo. Zadívalo sa pred seba: "Sú veľkéé!"_  
_„Presne tak...to je dedina skrytá v piesku," Ashi prižmúril oči._

_Cesta zabrala ešte niekoľko minút, chvalabohu sa vyjasnilo a piesok viac sadol na zem. Až vtedy mala možnosť dvojica vidieť výrazne detaily hradieb a brány do Suny. Zreteľne boli vidieť aj postavy stojace pred ňou. Jednou z nich bol sám Kazekage, ktorý oboch vrelo privítal: „Som rád, že ste došli v poriadku."_

_Pozrel sa na Ashiho a potom na malé dievčatko dívajúce sa skúmavým pohľadom na neho._  
_„Vidím, že máte so sebou aj spoločnosť," usmial sa na Tanaris a tá mu úsmev opätovala._  
_"To je moja dcéra, Tanaris," predstavil ju Ashi Inuzuka a ona sa vodcovi dediny pokorne uklonila._  
_Muži prehodili ešte pár slov medzi sebou a na to vošli do Suny. Tanaris sa rozhliadala a obdivovala piesočné budovy. Nič iné ako Konohu dovtedy poriadne nevidela a Piesočná bola rozhodne iná a zaujímavá. Ľudia okolo boli inak oblečený, ulice o dosť viac poprepletané._  
_"...takže, tým pádom začne jednanie s radou o deviatej ráno," malé dievčatko začalo opäť vnímať dospelý rozhovor._

_Jej otec prikývol Kazekagemu, ktorého si Tanaris nemohla prestať obzerať. Bol taký iný. Iný ako ocko, strýko alebo ktokoľvek. Došli k domu, kde mali Konožania bývať. Yondaime sa mal na pláne s nimi rozlúčiť a nechať im čas na odpočinok, ale do toho mu vtrhla malá Tanaris: "Kazekage-sama, kde nájdem nejaké deti, s ktorými sa môžem hrať?"_  
_On sa zoširoka usmial, zohol sa k nej a hovorí, že sa nemá obávať a že jej ukáže miesta, kam môže zavítať._

_Hneď ako to dopovedal, pripojil sa Ashi: „Pokiaľ ma pamäť nejako neklame, Kazekage-sama, tak vy máte syna v jej veku."_  
_Pri týchto slovách vodca dediny sa zatváril divne._  
_"Uh, Gaara...no. To skôr nie," chytil sa muž za temeno hlavy.)_  
_Tanaris chcela niečo povedať, no zbadala pohľad, ktorý ju umlčal. Trocha sklamane spustila hlavu. Otcovia si vymenili pohľady, na čo Ashi letmo prikývol._

_Na druhý deň, chvíľu potom čo Ashi odišiel na zasadnutie, nejaký ninja bol poverený poukazovať malej Tanaris blízke ihriská. Shinobi sa takmer celý čas usmieval, pretože nikdy v živote nedostal roztomilejšiu misiu. Keď jeho práca bola splnená, zanechal malú Tanaris a ona v hlave so sľubom otcovi, že nebude priťahovať pozornosť, sa rozbehla k hrajúcim sa deťom._

_Smiech a krik bolo počuť všade a naraz zostala Tanaris trocha obarená. Každý tam niekoho už mal, každý sa už s niekým kamarátil. Troška posmutnene pokrčila líčkami a vybrala sa k pieskovisku. Vlastne celé to ihrisko bolo pieskovisko. Avšak na jednom mieste bolo ohraničené a piesok bol mokrý. Tanaris si sadla na kraj kde bolo, aspoň jej prišlo, rovnako staré dievča ako ona. Na múriku mala spravené z formičiek rybky a morské hviezdice._

Naraz dievčatko si všimlo Tanaris a chvíľu pozeralo na ňu. Nevyzerala vystrašene, ale najkrajšie sa tiež netvárila: "To čo to máš na tých lícach?"  
"Klanové znaky."  
"Som nevidela také ešte."  
"No..."  
"Ako sa voláš?"

_Tanaris celá nadšená jej odpovedala, lebo dievčatko konečne nahodilo úsmev. Než sa však Tanaris dozvedela jej meno, za ich chrbtami sa ozvali vreskoty a všetci spoza nej len utekali a kričali o pomoc. Nechápavo sa pozerala okolo seba a keď sa zdvihla a otočila, uvidela malého chlapca so sýto červenými vlasmi. Plakal napriek tomu, že mal nahnevaný výraz: „Neutekajte! Ja sa chcem len hrať!"_  
_No takmer všetci boli už rozpŕchnutý preč a jediný, kto tam stál bola ona._  
_„Prečo stále všetci utekajú?"_  
_Tanaris prišlo chlapca ľúto, nevyzeral že by bol zlý. Len nemal kamarátov._  
_„Ja som neutiekla..."_

„Halóó? Tanaris, vnímaš vôbec?" vyrušil ju zo spomienky Kiba, „o koľkej to zajtra vyrážaš?"  
Tanaris sa vrátila z minulosti do prítomnosti a odpovedala mu. S plným bruchom vstala od stola a popriala rodine dobrú noc. Po sprche sa prezliekla do červeného pyžama a zvedavo vykukla na večernú Konohu. Keďže bola na poschodí, výhľad bol celkom slušný a jej neušlo, že v Choujiho kuchyni sa svieti. Istotne sa láduje v chladničke. Pomyslela si a to ju donútilo k smiechu. V diaľke na ulici spoznala bratov, ktorých doprevádzali Naruto a Hinata.

Pod oknami sa rozlúčili a pár jej zamával, odchádzajúc ruka v ruke. Tanaris sa dívala ich smerom a usmievala sa. Narutovi trvalo dlho, než mu doplo, že sa Hinate páči. Je to tak trocha pako, ale to boli aj jej bratia, pretože hneď čo nebadateľne počula zvuk domových dverí...už sa ozýval karhavý krik otca, že sa po večeroch flákajú a nechodia na rodinné večere. Zvlášť, keď sa pár mesiacov neuvidia. Posledný krát sa rozhliadla po domovine, privrela okno a ľahla si do postele, opäť prenesená do minulosti...

_Červenovlasý chlapec mal peknú tvár, síce Tanaris nedokázala pochopiť, prečo má okolo očí čiernu. V chlapcových očiach akokeby prebehli iskričky šťastia a plač vystriedal úsmev: "Ja som Sabaku no Gaara."_  
_Pri tom mene spozornela a zaspomínala, že to isté meno včera spomínal aj Kazekage-sama. Zvyšok včerajšej situácie úplne vypustila a rozbehla sa oproti nemu._  
_„Volám sa Tanaris a som zo skrytej Listovej, sme tu s ockom na návšteve," usmiala sa hnedovláska._  
_Malý Gaara takmer až podskočil a deti sa rozbehli kdesi do ulíc. Gaara ukazoval novej kamarátke dedinu, túlali sa spolu po meste a malej Inuzuke neušlo ako občas na nich ľudia zízali._

_Večer sa otec pýtal Tanaris, akých nových kamarátov si našla. Keď povedala, ako sa jej nový kamarát volá, otec jej s mierne vystrašeným tónom zakázal sa s ním stretávať. Samozrejme, že jej nič nevysvetlil a ona smutná i nahnevaná a nechápajúca prečo, išla spať._

_Na druhý deň aj napriek otcovmu zákazu sa stretla s Gaarom. Zobrala so sebou aj plyšového medvedíka, ktorého dostala od sesternice Hany k narodeninám. Chcela sa sním pochváliť Gaarovi a jemu sa plyšová hračka moc páčila. Sedeli na streche domu, kde Gaara býval a dívali sa na horúcu Sunu._

_Zrazu sa ozval za nimi dievčenský hlas: „Prestaň do mňa strkať, Kankurou!" _  
_„Nemôžem za to, že ideš pomaly. Myslím, že bude tu."_  
_Na strechu vyšla Temari, ktorá mala za dva dni osláviť trináste narodeniny. Za ňou sa vliekol desať ročný Kankurou, ktorý mal na chrbte nejakú miniatúrnu lútku. Temari chvíľku ticho stála a premeriavala si Tanaris, Kankurou sa na dievča jemne usmieval. Potom blondínka premiestnila zrak na Gaaru._  
_„Otec chce s tebou hovoriť," povedala sucho sestra a odišla._  
_Gaara sa veľmi škaredo zamračil. Len nerád sa rozlúčil s Tanaris, ktorá keď otvorila dvere, videla na otcovi podobný výraz ako pred chvíľou na Gaarovi._

_A vedela prečo..._


	3. 3

„_S kým si bola vonku?" opýtal sa otec, ktorý nechal na sebe poznať strach a hnev, „odpovedz mi!" zdôraznil prudkejšie, keď pokračovala v mlčaní._  
_Tanaris__ tušila, že otec vie s kým sa stretla a tak neklamala. On lamentoval nad tým, prečo s ním. Veď v __Sune__ sú aj iné deti. Ona sa ohradzovala, že nechápe prečo sa nemôže s ním baviť. Veď je ako každý iní a že je dobrý a podobne. Otec si na jej __ohradzovačky__ povzdychol a porozprával dcére o __Shukaku__, zapečatenom v __Gaarovi__._

_Dievčatko ostalo chvíľu ako zmrznutá stáť, no detským rozumom nechápala rodičovské slová. Začala mu protirečiť, že nie je pravda, že by jej neublížil. __Ashi__ nemal po náročnom dni nervy sa s ňou dohadovať. Držal si čelo a pokrútil hlavou, sediac v kresle. S vyčerpaným mozgom nevedel nájsť spôsob, ako to jej __tvrdohlavičke__ ujasniť raz a navždy. Vedel, že sa __Gaaru__ len tak nezačne báť. Niekde vzadu mu však čosi nahováralo, že to všetko možno nie je také zlé, ako si myslí. _

_Ponorený v myšlienkach na __Tanaris__ a jej nového kamaráta, uložil ju spať a vrátil sa k papierom, čo ho čakali na kuchynskom stole. Na druhý deň, __Ashi__ predložil pred __Kazekageho__ návrh, aby ANBU nespustili z očí dvojicu ich detí. __Kazekage__ len takmer súhlasil, aby sa __Gaara__ vôbec mohol k nej priblížiť, no povolil na __Ashiho__ naliehanie. __Inuzuka__ si bol vedomý, že malú __Tanaris__ neustráži, pokiaľ jej nebude za zadkom. _

_Deti sa samozrejme toho dňa stretli. Malými rúčkami sa objali na privítanie a celý vysmiaty sa vydali smerom k východu zo __Suny__. Netušili vôbec, že už teraz majú v pätách niekoľko __ninjov__. Každý z nich bol z iného uhla a diaľky, spoločne komunikujúc cez vysielačky. I keď vlastne nebolo moc o čom štebotať. Nič nebezpečné sa nedialo. Špehúni sa až s otvorenými ústami dívali, ako __Gaara__-sama sa dokáže nesprávať ako šialený psychopat._

„_Chlapci, idem za __Kazekagem__-sama," prehovoril jeden z nich do vysielačky._  
_„__Yasuo__, kam si myslíš, že ideš?" ozval sa ďalší z nich. _  
_Aj cez ten šum bolo počuť ten mierny náznak nadradenosti: „Šéf povedal, že ho máme zavolať, až keď sa bude niečo diať a ako vidíš __Shukaku__ ešte neblázni...tak nechápem čo robíš."_  
_Dotyčný sa len pousmial a povedal: „Vážne máte pocit, že sa nič nedeje? Toto by mal __Kazekage__-sama rozhodne vidieť."_

_Dvere vodcu dediny sa otriasli pod silnejším zabúchaním. ANBU odkryl tvár a radšej predbehol hrdlá oboch mužov, než začali stresovať: „__Kazekage__-sama, __Ashi-dono__, niečo milé by ste mali vidieť..."_  
_„Milé?" __Sabaku__ no Rasa pozrel naňho veľmi zmätene._  
_Otcovia sa na seba pozreli a vymenili si nechápajúce, uľavujúce obličaje a nasledovali __ninju__. Keď došli na miesto pred __Sunou__ a všimli si, čo sa tam deje, __Kazekage__ ostal stáť a civieť ako socha._

„_Gaara__! Nechytíš ma!" __Tanaris__ bežala pred ním aj so svojím drobnučkým šteniatkom, „nechytíš!"_  
_On si unavene sadol do piesku: „Dobre, vzdávam to...veď __Katonmaru__ beží rýchlejšie ako ja." _  
_Tanaris__ si sadla k nemu a víťazne do neho štuchala. V tom vystrel ruky nad piesok. Členovia ANBU sa strhli, vytiahli __kunaie__, pripravený k útoku. Než sa však stihlo čokoľvek udiať, __Gaara__ z piesku vyformoval malú podobizeň __Katonmara__. Jemne ju vzal do rúk a podával kamarátke: „Tu je tvoja trofej za výhru."_  
_Ozval sa detský smiech, ktorý už v __Ashiho__ ušiach znel tlmene, lebo obrátil pozornosť ku vodcovi Piesočnej dediny: „Myslím, že nie je čoho sa obávať. Váš syn a moja dcéra sa skamarátili."_  
_Inuzuka__ sa usmieval, sledujúc ich. Neušlo mu neveriace zízanie __Gaarovho__ otca. Ten nemohol uveriť, že jeho syn má niekoho, na kom mu záleží... _

_Od tej doby sa otec na __Tanaris__ prestal hnevať kvôli tomu, že sa s chlapcom kamarátila. Tomu bola len __Tanaris__ rada a takto sa spolu bavili ešte týždeň. Potom nastal čas odchodu zo __Suny__..._

„_T-__tanaris__," koktal smutný __Gaara__, stojac pred bránami __Suny__, „budeš mi chýbať..."_  
_„Aj ty mne, ale neboj sa, prídeme ťa ešte pozrieť, však __tati__?"_  
_„Samozrejme, niekedy určite sa nájde čas," prehrabol obidvom vlasy._  
_Gaara__ si chytil miesto, kde mu spočinula __Ashiho__ dlaň a zahanbene pozeral do zeme. Bolo to tak príjemné pohladenie. Ten pocit cítil ešte dlho potom. S __Tanaris__ sa tuho vystískali a vymieňajúc si posledné pohľady, sa pomalým krokom vybrali naspäť do __Konohy__. Piesočný otec so synom im mávali a __Inuzukovci__ už z tej diaľky sotva videli __Gaarove__krokodýlie__ slzy..._

Koniec dosť starej spomienky jej rozplynuli dvere, na ktoré niekto zaklopal. Stáli tam bratia. Prišli sa rozlúčiť, keby sa ráno náhodou nevideli. Popravde, Segawa a Yochi boli celkom suchí, čo jej neprekážalo a ani neprekvapovalo. Povedali jej posledné zbohom a vytratili sa. V izbe zostalo relatívne ticho a ona s Nagayom spojila oči. Obidvaja mali smutnú farbu v zreniciach, na čo sa jeden druhému hodili do náruče.  
„Budeš mi hrozne chýbať," zakňučala Tanaris do jeho modrého pyžama.  
„Aj ty mne, Tanaris..."  
Ešte viac sa zachumlal do jej hnedého závoja a zotrvali tak nejakú chvíľu. Nagayovi sa len ťažko odchádzalo od nej, no bolo už neskoro a on sa musel tiež pobrať spať.

Tanaris s myšlienkovými pochodmi voči bratovi, nevedomky zaspala. Ráno ju budil štekot psov, čo samozrejme nebolo nič netypické v dome Inuzukovcov.  
„Vstávaj, ty spachtoš chceš zmeškať? " definitívne ju prebudila Tsume, „bratia už odišli."  
Žena odostrela závesy a prudké svetlo vbehlo kunoichi do očí. Čerstvé ranné slnko dodávalo izbe oranžový nádych. Tanaris si uvedomila, kam má ísť a strhla sa: „Och nie! Ja som mala vyraziť už na svitaní! "  
„Kľud, Tsunade-sama vie. A navyše slnko vyšlo len pred pol hodinkou. Nemeškáš toľko, koľko si myslíš."

Dievča roztržito nahádzalo do seba raňajky a rozlúčila sa na rýchlo s rodinou, lebo tá tiež mala povinnosti. Jediný Kiba mal ten deň voľno a spolu s Akamarom ju išli odprevadiť až ku Konožskej bráne. Tam zastali a až teraz na Tanaris dopadlo to uvedomenie, že ako dlho nebude doma. Nie že by nechodila na dlhšie misie, ale na až takto dlhej misii nebola nikdy a nie sama.  
Približne rovnako starý bratranec zoskočil z Akamara a s úsmevom sa snažil zahnať jej dosť evidentné obavy: „Tak sa mi tam opatruj...nech sa o teba Pán piesku, chodiaci ventilátor a bábikár o teba postarajú."  
„Chodiaci ventilátor?! " Tanaris vyprskla so smiechom jeho slová.  
Uškrnuli sa ešte na seba a Kiba jej vtisol jemný bozk na čelo. Akamaru stihol už len zaštekať a ich Tanaris s Katonmarom už zmizla v stromoch. Cestu jej začali skracovať ďalšie spomienky na Gaaru... 

„_Uáááá__, to je úžasné! " vykrikoval __Yochi__._  
_„My to dáme...pretože sme najlepší! " pridal sa k nemu __Segawa__ a jeho __ninken__Fuutonmaru__ radostne zaštekal, „sme predsa z klanu __Inuzuka__, sme silní a __odvážní__!"_  
_Pripojil sa tretí brat: „Presne tak. Priznávam, že to bude veľmi ťažké, ale ja vám verím. Zvládnete to."_  
_„__Nagaya__, to sa ti povie, keď si už __chuunin__," namietal __Yochi__, „možno sa tam nejaká __kunoichi__ do mňa zamiluje, keď som tak super!"_  
_Tanaris__ kráčala vedľa __Yochiho__ a snažila sa k nemu nepriznávať. Moc sa jej to ale nedarilo, keďže vyzerala ako on, len v ženskom vydaní._  
_„Mohol by si sa ukľudniť? Máš štrnásť a nie päť, aby si takto vystrájal..." vybehla najskôr nahnevane, „ideme na __chuuninskú__ skúšku a nie na __ramen__."_  
_Istú dobu sledovala jeho grimasy, ktoré na ňu hádzal a z toho sa na jej tvári objavil potlačovaný smiech._

_Nagaya__ sa s nimi rozlúčil pred akadémiou a trojica sa pobrala dovnútra. Keď vošli do miestnosti, kde boli všetci __genninovia__, zarazili sa koľko tam bolo ľudí. Všetci sa ostali na nich nevražedne pozerať rovnako, ako na každého, kto vstúpil. V rýchlosti súrodenci zbadali tím sedem a vydali sa k nemu. Na to si už každý hľadel svojho. _

_„Páni, je tu čím ďalej, tým viac __ninjov__, __dattebayo__," obzeral sa __Naruto__, „no mne ani jeden z nich nebude stáť v mojej ceste stať sa __Hokagem__!"_  
_Na to sa začal __Naruto__ s bratmi __Tanaris__ hihúňať, aký bude mať oblečok ako __Hokage__. Niečo vraj __drsňácke__, aby to pritiahlo Sakuru. Hneď, ako to dievča započulo, __Naruto__ schytal jednu preventívnu od __ružovlásky__. Sakura v hlave boxovala chlapcov do brucha, zatiaľ čo __Sasukeho__ a __Tanarisine__ oči sa stretli. _  
_Ich pohľady rozprávali to isté - obidvoch skutočne nezaujímali ich nepodstatné hovadiny. __Tanaris__ dokonca spozorovala, že sa mladý __Uchiha__ na ňu jemne pousmial. Zdvihnutím kútiku mu opätovala jeho __výraz__. Tmavé oči sa do nej celkom zabodávali a keď sa tak nejak na neho zapozerala, chápala ten ošiaľ okolo neho. Bolo na ňom niečo iné. Prerušila očný kontakt s ním a porozhliadla sa, či niekoho nepozná. _

_Poznala len __shinobi__ z __Konohy__, hlava na hlave, človek sa mohol dlho obzerať po prítomných. Všimla si __ninju__, ktorý bol zaručene starší od nej. Oblečený celý v čiernom a na chrbte niečo zaviazané. Vedľa neho stálo vysoké blonďavé dievča s vejárom. V tom sa zarazila. Prešli jej hlavou mená __Temari__ a __Kankurou__, no nedovolila si povedať, že to boli oni. Potriasla hlavou a chcela sa pozrieť niekam inam, no nedokázala očami nehypnotizovať dvojicu. Bruchom jej prešiel nemalý tlak, keď sa zrazu obidvaja otočili a pohliadli priamo na ňu, pohľadom bez emócií. _

_Táto scéna bola pre nich ukončená tým, že niekto do mladíka v čiernom buchol a on sa otočil na neho, výhražne __mačkajúc__ jeho odev. V celej miestnosti ostalo ticho a __Tanaris__ by aj bola sledovala divadlo ako ostatní, no ona medzi povedomou dvojicou uvidela niečo, čo jej srdce prudko rozbúšilo. _

_Krvavé vlasy, čierne kruhy okolo očí a modré veľké zrenice. Nebolo pochýb o tom. Bol to __Gaara__. __Tanaris__ nemohla uveriť, že ho po takej neskutočnej dobe znova vidí. Mladý chlapec až moc dobre vycítil, že má na sebe niečie oči. Preskenoval okolie a zastavil sa na __kunoichi__ s červenými znakmi na líci. Pootvoril ústa, __civiac__ na ňu. __Inuzuke__ sa jeho __oceánove__ dúhovky zdali iné, než si pamätala. Niečo v nich nehralo. _

_Tento moment bol __zazdil__Kankurou__, ktorý odsotil __ninju__ a to sa už začali ozývať aj ostatní, za cieľom zastať si ho. V sekunde sa __Gaarova__ tvár zmenila od základu, nahodil __výraz__ zabijaka a z jeho __tykvy__ vyšiel piesok. Blížil sa ku __genninovi__ s túžbou uhasiť opätovný smäd po krvi. __Tanaris__ zdesene vstrebávala jeho správanie. Takéhoto __Gaaru__ ona nepoznala..._


End file.
